SVU Lovers
by taylor.desiree.77
Summary: Elliot Returns and tells olivia why he left. feelings are shared.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: He Returns**

It's been 3 years since Elliot Had left SVU. Olivia just be came Sargent and had her encounter with William Lewis.

Captain left and same with munch leaving olivia as commanding officer.

Olivia has been working late lately she tried to stay as long as she could to keep from going to an empty apartment since her and Brian broke up.

She was working on paper work in her office she looked at her phone and it said 8:45 and a message from an unknown number.

she opened the message and read it to herself

_"Hey Liv,_

_its Elliot i know i haven't talked to you in awhile things with Kathy where crazy. _

_Can we meet up for coffee sometime. maybe go for Chinese? I hope we can._

_-Elliot"_

Olivia froze she wanted to be made but yet she wanted to meet with him maybe get some answers of why he left the way he did.

when Olivia went home. Olivia decided to meet with him.

_"Hey El_

_can you meet me in the morning before work maybe 7:00ish? at the dinner across from the precinct?_

_-Olivia"_

Elliot went to the precinct right after he got the text from Olivia. All he saw was Fin.

"Fin" Elliot said walking up to his desk.

"Elliot! Man what are you doing here?" Fin said shocked.

"Is Liv here?"Elliot asked.

"Nah she left bout 30 minutes ago im here till im done with my DD5's" Fin said. "Why?"

"Elliot i need to talk to her." Elliot said.

"Well i can finish in the morning as long as im here before liv so she dont chew me take you to her new place." Fin said and they walked out.

* * *

Fin Lead the way in his car elliot in his own when they got there fin told him what apartment and left.

Elliot sat there wondering if he should go in or wait till the next morning.

Elliot got out of his care and walked in to the building to Olivia's apartment. he stood there awhile. then he knocked.

Olivia was on the couch in her pajamas she heard the knock.

"Coming!" Olivia said getting up

"Who is it?" She asked though the door.

"Liv its Elliot." he replied from the hallway

Olivia Was shocked _'why is he here?' _she thought as she opened the door after a moment.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" She asked in a confused and surprised tone.

"Fin brought me. can we talk?" He asked

She let him in.

"Have a seat want some wine or a beer?" She asked going to the kitchen.

"Beer would do." He replied as he sat down by the arm of the couch

"So how have you been?" She nervously asked she didnt know what to do so she handed him the beer and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Fine i guess. Kathy divorced me and took the kids and left town." he said taking a drink.

"Im sorry.I-"she started to say looking down but he cut her off.

"Dont be." He said looking at her looking down.

they sat in silence.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Liv asked after a minute or so.

"How i left." elliot said.

* * *

**A/N: Hi this is my first story so sorry if its bad.**

**its obviously going to be an E/O story...**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Truth.**

Olivia began to get mad she looked at elliot with anger in her eyes.

"Oh that." She said trying not to sound angry but Elliot could tell.

"I know you are mad at me for not telling you i was leaving.I know i should have called and texted you or something instead of waiting till now."

Olivia looked down into her wine.

"Ill say." She said.

"But i knew you would be upset and try to get me to stay but i couldnt face you because I-" He caught himself.

Olivia looked up noticing he did.

"Because you what?" She didnt hide her anger she wanted to hear his excuse.

"I-I had alot on my mind i was weak i couldn't let you see me like that." He lied. He was trying to hide his true feelings for her.

Olivia looked down she didnt want to talk to him anymore. she got up and walked to the door and opened it.

Elliot knew she was mad and knew she wanted him to leave he didnt argue

"I'm sorry liv" He said stopping in the door waiting for her to change her mind.

"Me too. Bye Elliot." She shut and locked the door.

He felt bad that he hurt her and stood there for a minute. he looked at his watch it was 10:15

he walked away.

* * *

Olivia felt a tear run down her face as she slid down the wall. She knew she loved him but tried to deny it.

she went and sat on the couch were elliot did and looked at his drink he left. she turned her T.V. back on to the American Music Awards.

Taylor Swift Was Singing.

_"Losing him was blue like i never known _

_missing him was dark grey all along_

_forgetting him was like try to know somebody you never met._

_But loving him was Red."_

Olivia sighed because thats how she felt.

* * *

The next day she was working in her office when someone knocked on her door.

"Its open!" She said slightly loud.

Fin walked in with his DD5's from yesterday.

"Thanks Fin" she said giving him a look

"sorry for not having them in yesterday." fin said trying to redeem himself

"Oh thats fine i mean thanks for bringing Elliot to my house with out calling to warn me." she said looking him in the eyes

"Oh he just showed up i should have called sorry." Fin apologized walking out.

she sighed and went back to work.

**late that day.**

Olivia's phone rang.

she looked at it.

_" Elliot Stabler"_

she thought for a second and picked it up.

"Benson" she said

"Liv im sorry again about yesterday."

"Elliot dont worry about it its fine"

"can i come over later?"

she sighed into the phone before she replied.

"Sure. Ill be home soon come by in about an hour." she hung up and left.

* * *

When Olivia Got home she changed but not into anything special. just a pair of black sweats,

a grey sweat shirt and pulled her hair up.

Elliot wore a slightly tight black button up shirt and some jeans.

* * *

**A/N: In this chapter its sorta like a morning after sorta thing. idk sorry my chapters may be short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Together.**

Olivia was sitting on her couch waiting for Elliot to come over.

_"knock-knock"_

Olivia answers the door and sees Elliot dressed up.

"Sorry i didnt know i was suppose to dress up." she said laughing.

Elliot rolled his eyes and shut the door. He went and sat on the couch while Olivia grabbed 2 beers.

"You never told me how you been." elliot said as Olivia sat down and handed him a beer.

"Uh.. Alive." she looked down. he knew what happen with lewis and he put his hand on her shoulder.

Olivia smiled to herself.

"So..." she was trying to break the silence.

"So Sargent huh?" he slightly scoots closer.

"Yeah. Now i see why john looked so old." they both laughed.

After a 2 rounds of beer of silence.

"wanna watch a movie?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." elliot said as you got another beer from her fridge.

Olivia turns on "_Scary Movie_ IV"

He sat right next to after she turned off her lamp.

They started to watch the movie

"if you get scared dont pee on my couch or scream like a little girl." she said laughing

the rolled his years and softly nudged her.

halfway through the movie Elliot looked at his watch it said 11:56

"he liv its getting late imma g-" he stopped when he saw her asleep on the arm of the couch.

He shut off the movie and lead her to her room.

"what time is it?" she tiredly asked sitting on her bed.

"bout midnight imma go. Night" he started to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"you've been drinking stay here." she said looking up at him.

he smiled and nodded. "ill just get the blanket i saw in there and lay on the couch"

He started to walk down the hall.

"El..." he turned back. "you can stay in here."

"uhh..umm. i ca-" he started he was surprised.

"El we're friends its not like we're gonna have sex." she said

he nodded liv got up and thew a shirt he let her barrow at him with sweat pants that are to big for her and he changed in the bathroom.

he came in to the bedroom she was on one side and he walked to the other.

"liv i have to tell you something." he said as he sat down.

* * *

**A/N: Whats he gonna tell her?! We'll just have to wait and see now wont me haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Relationships.**

olivia turns and looks at elliot to see what he has to say.

"what." she said rolling with her back to him.

" i...i love you." he said nervously.

Olivia eyes widen and she shoots up into the sitting position.

"Liv. Im sor-" Olivia cuts him off with a hug.

"I love you too Elliot." she whispers into his ear and she starts to tear up.

Elliot hold her tighter. then they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning Olivia and elliot woke up the next morning she had the day off.

"I love You" he said with his arm around her

"i love you too." she replied nuzzling closer

after a few moments of laying together they both got up.

Olivia was in the kitchen making coffee elliot came in.

"smells good." He put his hands on her hips.

"thank you its almost done." she said smiling laying her head back on his shoulder

The both got their coffee and sat on the couch and watched T.V.

"what do you wanna do today?" Olivia asked on a commercial

"what ever you want to do" he said stroking her hair.

"Wanna go to the park?" she asked taking their cups to the sink.

"Sure! maybe we can get some food and take a walk."he said flipping the channels

"sound great. its a date" she said walking back.

he smirked to himself.

"Lets wait till later make more _romantic" _he said holding her tight.

* * *

**A/N: this maybe small but i wanted to make the "date" in its own chapter to enter more detail and make it "better"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Date.**

Elliot and Olivia Went for a long walk through Central Park.

They were walking down the trail when they heard music and they saw

John Legend Singing _"All Of Me"_

The went and sat in the back Elliot had his arm over her shoulder while she wrapped her arms around him.

Elliot and olivia looked at each other

elliot began to sing along:

_"Cards on the table_  
_We're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all though it's hard_  
_'Cause all of me loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose, I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_You give me all, all of you, oh"_

Olivia began to get teary eyed.

on the way home elliot and olivia were talking.

"Liv i meant every word back there." he said taking one hand off the wheel to hold hers.

"I know El i feel the same." she replied hold his hand tighter.

Elliot drove past olivias apartment which confused her.

it was dark out elliot pulled up to the river and him and olivia got out to bask in the scene.

the stars reflect off the water.

"El this is so bea-" she started to say when he cut her off with their first kiss as a couple.

when the kiss broke olivia smiled. Then they kissed again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**hope you liked it i tried to focus on the "date"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Troubles.**

Its been 2 weeks. since Elliot returned and Told Olivia how he felt.

But since the first date their "Relationship" went down hill.

* * *

_A week after the date._

_Olivia was working late and told elliot she would be a little late to meet him at the bar they been going to _

_Olivia finished her paper work and realized she could make it in time to meet elliot on time._

_She rushed to the car and drove to the bar. She tried to call Elliot to let him know but he didnt answer she figured he was in the restroom._

_when she got to the bar she saw something that broke her heart._

_She stopped in the door way of the bar to see Elliot talking to another girl_

_she stood back and watched for a moment. _

_The two were laughing and she was leaning on his arm._

_Olivia quickly became angry them she saw something that mad her heart stop._

_The girl wrote her number down and put it in Elliots shirt pocket and kissed his cheek as he had his hand on her back._

_Olivia stormed out and got in her car and peeled out._

* * *

its been a week since Olivia saw Elliot with that girl at the bar. She had been making excuses to not see him bet knew she had too confront him.

Olivia invited Elliot to her apartment she was still very mad at him.

Olivia was watching Duck Dynasty when she heard a knock on her door

"Its Open!" she yelled from her couch. She wasnt dressed up she was in some white under armor sweat pants and a bright pink

American Eagle t-shirt and her hair up.

Elliot walked in wearing a blue button up shirt and some matching jeans.

"Hey. i finally get to see you?" Elliot said with a slight laugh.

"You know how it goes, Work calls you run." Olivia replied not making eye contact she just looked at her T.V.

Elliot went to sit next to her but she just stood up and went to the kitchen to get two drinks out of the fridge.

Elliot could tell something was wrong she was acting strange. So he followed her when he reached her he put his arms around her and pulled her close. he placed his chin on her shoulder but she quickly pulled away walking to the couch holding back any tears.

"Liv?" he said confused and knelt in front of her making direct eye contact with her. "Whats wrong? we havent seen each other in a week and you are acting like we've never met. Whats wrong liv please tell me." he pleaded holding her hand.

"Nothing El i-" she started but he cut her off.

"Olivia what is wrong you cant sit there and tell me that nothings wrong now whats wrong!" he said slightly loud.

she gave him an angry look for a moment. "I saw you last week at the bar." she said as one tear fell down her cheek and walked back to the kitchen.

Elliot was confused."what are you talking about?" He said standing by the couch.

"Oh come on Elliot i saw you with that girl. i saw how you flirted with her i saw her put her number in your pocket and her kiss your cheek while you held her." She said yelling and not knowing she was crying.

"Olivia! are you saying im cheating on you?" he said yelling. and walking to her.

"It was pretty obvious Elliot!"

"Thats Low Olivia even for you!"

"Thats low! For Me! Ok..." she yelled and walked to the door and opened it. "Just go maybe she will take your crap."

elliot froze and looked at her tear stained face. "So thats it are we done? are you saying its over with us."

olivia stood there as the tears fell faster and fell to the floor "Just go Elliot"

Elliot left knowing how hurt she was.

she cried that whole night.

Elliot went to the bar and drank for a few hours.

"Elliot?"

he turned to see a women there.

* * *

**A/N: Every relationship has problems but most stories have were they are kidnapped or Olivia...hurt. but i didnt want that i wanted to be unique and used a more common relationship problem.**

**But who is the mystery women is it olivia is it the girl she saw him with? The world may never know lol**

**Please let me know what you think i worked really hard on this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: After The Fight.**

Olivia already regret making elliot leave so she quickly went to find him. She knew he would either be at a bar or his apartment. She went to the bar first and found him alone.

"Elliot?" she said softly. she didnt know if he would lash out or not. Elliot turned around to see Her there with a sorry and regretful look. he sighed and knew she was sorry.

"Elliot im sorry I-" he stood up and paid the bartender without a word he walked out of the bar Olivia not far behind following him up the road to his car. she ran to catch up.

"elliot please talk to me I'm! sorry please Elliot!" She cried and grabbed him. He turned around and looked her in the eye he didnt know what to do so he got in his car and started it up. he pulled out and drove towards his apartment. he looked in the review mirror to see olivia in the street crying. He felt a tear fall himself.

* * *

The morning olivia went to work early hoping to get Elliot out of her mind. She couldnt shake him out. Olivia pulled out her phone and sent elliot a text message.

Elliot was up early he couldnt sleep after last night he was watching the news trying to also forget last night then his phone rang. he looked at it and saw the text from olivia

_Elliot._

_Im sorry for last night you probably hate me now but please know im sorry and i will ALWAYS love you i didnt mean to hurt you i should have kept my mouth shut i guess i was just hurt to see you with that girl at the bar i know you would never hurt me i guess i-i i dont know im gonna be here at the 1-6 alone till 7:30 if you wanna stop by or stop by my house later at 8. I just wanna be friends i dont wanna lose you again Elliot._

_~Olivia_

Elliot read over the text many times he knew he couldnt stay mad at her,he loved her too much. Elliot looked at the clock and saw it was 6:08. he grabbed his keys and wallet not caring he was in sweats and a zip up jacket. he hurried out of his apartment and left to the 1-6.

* * *

Olivia was working on papers when Elliot knocked on her door.

"Its open." she said not looking up thinking it was Fin.

the door opened she looked up to see who it was. She sighed a sigh of relief when elliot walked in. he shut the door behind him before turning to Olivia who was froze she could feel the tears on the edge of falling then one escaped when she blinked. she stood up and walked to the front of her desk. Elliot with out a word walked over to her and instantly hugged her. Olivia didnt protest instead she tightly hugged him back letting the tears fall.

"Im so sorry." she whispered through her tears. elliot could feel her tears on his shirt.

"Me too." she whispered rubbing her back trying to comfort her, "shh. its okay liv im here."

"Oh el i dont wanna lose you again. i-" he cut her off by pulleing the hug apart and looking into her deep brown eyes. he softly put his forehead against hers. he cupped her face in his hands wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Olivia Benson. Dont ever think you will lose me. whether you like it or not your stuck with me." he sad as she chuckled. he softly gave her a kiss that was so sweet. "i promise. Now im gonna go to let you get your work done ill be over at your house at 8:30 okay?" olivia just nodded and gave him one more kiss before he left.

* * *

**A/N: ok so this chapter may be short and kinda mushy but i have a really sensitive side and it guess it shows A LOT in this chapter. More is coming i promise i will post more.**

**next maybe a second date i havent really decided but if anyone wants to drop some request below i would be more than happy to try to incorporate them or used them as inspiration :)**

**thanks so much for reading please let me know what you think.**

**Also im thinking of writing another story so if anyone has any request please fell free to private message me or post a review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Fixing Trouble.**

Its been 2 days since Elliot and Olivia's fight. Olivia was coming home from work after a long day and a hard case. She walked threw her front door after putting her purse and keys down she plopped on the couch and closed her eyes to relax. as soon as she was almost relaxed her phone rang.

"What fin." she said slightly annoyed into her phone.

Fin told her that a new case came up and need her okay to check it out.

"Yes Fin thats fine just catch me up in the morning." with that she hung up and went and put on her pajamas.

Elliot came over when she was in the other room she had just finished dressing when he knock 'what is it now' she thought as she groaned. she went to answer the door she opened it slowly. she was relieved when she saw Elliot.

"Hey" she said with a sigh and a smile moving over to let him in.

"hey you okay" he asked closing the door and hugging her.

"Yeah. just overwhelmed." they both sat on the couch together.

"im sorry." he said as he massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Dont be." she turned on her T.V. and lied her head on his chest. after awhile elliot noticed she was asleep he carefully carried to bed after he turned on the T.V. once he lied her down and was about to walk away he felt her hand on his and turned around.

"leaving?" she asked confused and tired.

"Yeah. i was go-" he was cut off by he pulling him to the bed

"you know you can just stay. i dont bite." she said with a smile. with that elliot changed into the clothes he left there for times like this.

when he came back he noticed Olivia was up and leaving the room. she went to the bathroom then came back he was lying in the bed looking at the ceiling she slowly got back into bed and he put his arm on her waist and pulled her closer. They both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up in elliots arms and felt safe she smiled to herself and carefully turned to him. she lied her head in his chest. after a few seconds elliot woke up olivia looked at him.

"Did i wake you?" she asked worried.

"No no you didnt." he kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

"I have to get ready for work" she sighed she tried to get up but elliot pulled into a kiss.

"will you please try to relax today?" he asked when the kiss broke.

"No promises." she tried to get up again.

"then you cant leave ill hold like this all day if i have to." she broke into a laugh. she finally broke free but he chased her to the living room and caught her again.

"Elliot i have to go please let me get dressed" she said laughing.

"im serious benson."

"FINE! god stabler you are so stubborn." she said walking away to get dress. she walked out dresses showered and walked out the door elliot walked to her room to get dressed and head to his apartment when olivia came walking in.

"Oh i forgot something!"

"What?" he asked confused He was shocked when Olivia jumped up and kissed him wrapping her legs around his waist. he held her up and kissed her back. after a minute or two the kiss broke. he slowly set her down and looked at her with a smile.

"got it" she said with a smile. she pecked his lips one more time."now i really have to go love you."

"love you too" with that she left and dressed and left shortly after

* * *

**A/N: this is a short chapter i know im having a major writers block with this story but ill try to keep posting thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Night.**

It had been a month since Elliot and Olivia made up from their fight. Olivia had been working and found a new job as a security. And they spent as much time as possible together but it wasnt much. So Elliot seemed it was best to put a pause on their relationship. Olivia understood but was torn.

Olivia was the only one in the office late one night when she knew everyone was gone she put her head in her hands and a tear escaped. she stood up to o to the restroom but collapsed into her tears overwhelmed her. the sat and cried for a while but them realized that crying wouldnt help. She turned to do more work to get her mind off what happened. then her phone rang. she quickly looked and saw it was Elliot. She couldnt talk to him right now.

Elliot knew she was at work thats were she stayed when she was depressed. he grabbed his keys after calling a few more times. and olivia wouldnt answer he grabbed something out of a bag on the table and left.

Olivia was walking around the precinct she went to get coffee she walked to the bathroom she walked to her office she waled to the cribs then finally back to her was still crying and working trying to get elliot out of her thoughts

Elliot got to the precinct and took a deep breathe before opening the door you her office.

"liv..." he said cautiously he peeked his head in slowly.

Olivia looked up with tears still running and when she realized it was him her tears fell harder.

"E-E-El?" she said through tears.

Elliot looked and saw the tears and ran straight to her. "Liv. Whats wrong?are you okay?"

"Elliot!" she said as she stood and hugged him tight this caught elliot off guard. "i missed you so much.I love more than anything i cant live without you elliot." she sobbed harder into his neck.

Elliot hugged her and knew she was hurt by them being on a "pause" he kissed her forehead. "I'm here now. Its Okay liv. i love you too."

after a few minutes olivia calmed down and sat on her desk. "how did you know i would be here?"

"olivia i know you this is were you stay when your sad and i know your said when you dont answer your phone." elliot said with a grin.

"promise you wont leave me again elliot? please." she pleaded.

Elliot looked at olivia for a moment he took her hand and had her stand up. elliot looked at her in her her chocolate brown eyes. he still had her hand in his and smiled at her.

"elliot?" she asked with concern in her voice.

" I dont know Olivia...ill promise to never leave again if you do this for me..." he paused and got down on one knee pulling out the object he grabbed before he left she look confused and scared. "Olivia Benson. Will you marry me?"

Olivias mouth dropped and she started to cry again nodding her head yes.

"Elliot you jackass!" she said stomping her foot crying tears of joy as he laughed. "Of course ill marry you!" he slid the ring on her finger and stood in front of her smiling. He kissed her and picked her up and spun her around. "You had me thinking we were still done."

Elliot laughed. "You cant get rid on me Benson."

Elliot grabbed her by the hand trying to leave but she didnt budge. "Liv whats wrong?"

" i have to finish this file." she sat down.

"Come on Liv." he begged. "ill carry you out if i have to!"

She just kept working trying not to laugh.

elliot turn her desk light off and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Elliot Stabler!"she screamed laughing. "Put me down!"

" I told you i would carry out if i had to Benson." he carried her all the way to his car with her laughing and telling him to put her down and carefully sat her in the car. before going to his side.

"SHHHH! Im trying to kidnap you from work!" he said laughing. which made olivia laugh.

they laughed all the way to her apartment. " i cant believe you did that elliot." She said when he parked the car.

he leaned in and kissed her. "You love me though."

"your right i do love you elliot."

"I love you to Olivia."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking to long to post i hope you enjoyed this chapter.!**


End file.
